


The End

by cminerva



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Daybreak, Dying Leader, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva
Summary: This was not what either of them had expected but, in the end, they found a way to accept their fate. Major spoilers for "Daybreak".
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The End

Neither had expected that this would be the way it would all end.

On a bright day in a cold office on Caprica, she had imagined her death would be prolonged, painful. At the end she would be cold, alone.

Before the attacks, he saw only a future of solitude with his books and silent animosity from his son. As the genocide began, he fully expected to give his body in service. A soldier's death.

As he held her in his arms in the rack they had come to call theirs, he adamantly refused to accept anything less than many more years with her by his side. She knew it couldn't happen but for his sake she tried, fought for a different fate than the one that awaited her.

_New Earth._

There is so much life that for a few precious moments he thinks the lush beauty of this place will be enough to cure her. He knows this is all a delusion, but his heart is filled with hope nonetheless.

The moment her foot touches the ground on this planet that will become the new home for her people she knows that her death is near. The vibrant colors surrounding her and the warm breeze across her face bring comfort as she comes to accept the inevitable. 

This is where she is going to die.

Bill is right there by her side as she looks out across the beauty that surrounds them. He holds her hand and then cradles her body as he carries her over to the raptor. He knows.

In her last moments he tries to show her as much as he possibly can of this new home they’ve found together, desperate for her to see as much of the land as possible, to have her witness all that they had given their people.

That was when Laura knew he had accepted her fate; she was free to go. So she did.

Bill knew now that his fate was tied to hers and he was soon to follow. But for the moment, he was content to sit and wait. And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net in 2009 under miss mcGonagle. Written for the Adama/Roslin Month of Love challenge on LiveJournal. My prompt was 'acceptance'.


End file.
